Apple Family Reunion
by Dede42
Summary: It's time for the next Apple Family Reunion, and Applejack is determined to make it the best reunion ever when virtually every branch of the Apple family tree RVSPs. Will Applejack be successful, or will she bite off more then she can chew?
1. Chapter 1: PLANNING

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Apple Family Reunion

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

It's time to start a new episode and this one involves the Apple family. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: PLANNING**

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville, and over at Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple family was busy getting ready for a reunion of the other members of the Apple family scattered throughout Equestria. Going to the top level of the barn, Applejack retrieved a box and tossed it down to Granny Smith.

"Ha! Found 'em!" she called out.

When the box landed in front of Granny Smith, dust flew up and she ended up sneezing. "Aaa-choooo!"

"Heh," Applejack chuckled sheepishly as she climbed down the ladder to join her grandmother. "Gesundhoof."

"Why, thank you, Applejack," said Granny Smith, opening the box, which was filled with Apple family stuff, and she pulled out a quit, hugging it to her. "I still can't believe it's been almost one hundred moons since our last family reunion. Aw, I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Well, you have been talkin' about it pretty much every day since then," Applejack remarked.

Granny Smith flushed and put the quilt, turning to her youngest grandchild. "Apple Bloom!" she called out. "How them RSVPs comin' along? Who's showin' their muzzle at the reunion?"

Apple Bloom was looking through several stacks of invites on a bale of straw, and she was grinning. "Everypony!"

"_Everypony?_" Granny Smith repeated, surprised to hear this and glanced at Applejack, who was equally surprised. "Feathers on a goat." She looked back at Apple Bloom. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I got RSVPs from Apples from Yonder Hill," Apple Bloom read aloud. "Hollow Shades, Galloping Gorge, Foal Mountain, Apples from Fillydelphia, Tall Tale Town, and all the Apples from Appleloosa!"

Granny Smith gaped. "Guh?"

"Oh! And how could I forget? Manehattan!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, sending the invites flying as she began bouncing around the barn. "Babs is comin'! I get to see my favorite cousin!"

"I think we're gonna need a bigger cider trough," said Granny Smith, stunned that so many members of the Apple family were going to be showing up for the reunion, which was clearly going to be the biggest one yet.

* * *

After getting the invites together, along with the supplies from the barn, the Apple family was now in the kitchen and Granny Smith was looking over the invites at the table while Big Macintosh brought in another load of invites by way of the wheelbarrow.

"Whooeee!" Granny Smith exclaimed. "Looks like the family's grown tenfold since the last reunion! I'm gonna be busier than a worm in a rotten tomater tryin' to get everything ready!"

"I could always help out," Applejack offered.

"Me, too!" Apple Bloom agreed eagerly.

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup."

"Oh, I sure would appreciate that," Granny Smith said gratefully, smiling at her grandkids. "Granny's a little rustier in the giddy-up since the last time the Apples all got together."

"You may be a tad old, Granny," Applejack agreed, "but you're as feisty and full of spark as ever-"

"_Who you callin' old?!_" their grandmother snapped.

Applejack sweat-dropped. "Uh… I just meant…" she stammered, thinking quickly. "Why don't you let me take over puttin' the reunion together this time 'round? Then all you need to worry about is enjoyin' yourself."

Granny Smith considered this for a minute. "Hmmm. Alright, young'un, you got yourself a deal," she agreed. "You are in charge."

"I won't let you down, Granny," Applejack promised. "You just tell me what the reunion needs, and I'll take care of the rest."

"I'll do better than _tell _you what the reunion'll need," Granny Smith replied with a big smile. "I'll _show _ya!"

* * *

Going to the living room, Granny Smith sat down on the couch with her granddaughters and showed them photos of previous reunions in one of the many photo alums. "We've been hostin' these things at Sweet Apple Acres every hundred moons since we first planted roots here in Ponyville."

Apple Bloom peered at one of the photos and pointed to a pony. "Hey, who's that?"

"That'd be your Great-Great-Auntie Applesauce when she was just about your age," Granny Smith explained, smiling at the memories. "Now, she used to go by another name, but everypony started calling her Applesauce after half her teeth fell out when she was makin' apple jam. Yeah. Never did find them teeth in all those jars." And her granddaughters both giggled.

Turning the page, Apple Bloom recognized their grandmother in the next photo. "Hey! That's you, Granny!"

"Sure is," Granny Smith agreed, smiling at the photo of herself as a young pony with braided hair and working on a quilt with some of her cousins. "Apple family's been workin' on that same old quilt since our first reunion."

* * *

_A y__oung Granny Smith held up a square of yellow cloth. "I can do it!" She then went to work on sewing it on, only to have the thread slid right out of the cloth. "Ngh! Oh, fingle-fangle!" she complained while her cousins started laughing._

* * *

Apple Bloom was giggling when the story ended.

"Well, nopony told me you actually had to knot the end of the thread!" Granny Smith protested and Apple Bloom kept giggling.

"Okay, so I'll need to get new quiltin' materials, fabric, needles, thread…" Applejack muttered, thinking of all of the supplies she was gonna need to get for the reunion. "You've really been workin' on the same quilt since the first reunion?" she inquired, surprised.

Granny Smith nodded with a smile. "Surely have," she confirmed. "I don't think we're ever gonna finish that doggone thing!"

Apple Bloom peered at the photos and pointed to one where some of the ponies were cooking. "Hey, what's goin' on here?" she asked.

"Well, you know us Apples enjoy a good fritter…" Granny Smith began telling her the story.

* * *

_Apple Split carried a freshly cooked apple fritter over to the table, where there was a large pile of fritters all ready to go, and he set the new one down._

_Half Baked Apple licked his lips and he eagerly munched the fritter, burning his tongue. "Ooo, hot hot hot!" he yelped as he ran and splashed apple cider into his mouth to cool his burnt tongue._

_Apple Split shook his head and turned back to the table, surprised to find all the fritters were gone, leaving behind empty plates. "Hey, where did all them apple fritters go?" he wondered when he heard munching noises coming from under the table, and he peered under the table cloth, discovering a baby Applejack eating a fritter. "Who are you, little one?" he asked._

"_I'm Applejack!" Baby Applejack answered with a big smile. "More apple fwitter?"_

* * *

"That's how we figured out your sister had the appetite of a full-grown stallion," Granny Smith concluded with a wistful smile as the memory faded.

Applejack was only half-listening, focused on what she would need to get for the apple fritters. "Better get twice as much honey and flour," she muttered, "then… fifty more buckets of apples… more oil… wood for the fire…"

Shaking her head, Granny Smith looked back at the book and smiled at a different photo. "Now, stick an apple in my mouth and roast my rump!" she exclaimed, pointing to her as a young pony and one of her cousins with one of their forelegs tied together. "This one sure brings back memories. Y'know how Babs is your favorite cousin? Well, Apple Rose is mine. The two of us entered the seven-legged race every reunion!"

* * *

"_We're gonna win this one, cousin!" young Apple Rose exclaimed, with a big grin._

"_You bet your hot-diggety-derriere we are!" young Granny Smith agreed. "C'mon, cousin, speed'er on up!" And they picked up speed. However, just as they were about to pass the other racers, they ended up tripping and landing on their rumps._

_Young Apple Rose blinked or a long moment and then she fell over backward, laughing, and she was joined by young Granny Smith, who was laughing, too._

* * *

Granny Smith chuckled again. "Never won a single one of them races."

Applejack hopped off the couch and began pacing. "Races," she muttered. "We'll need cloth ties, finish line… Not much to a seven-legged race. Hmm…"

"And, of course, we can't forget to take the big family photo!" said Granny Smith, showing Apple Bloom the photos of the Apple family standing in front of the barn from the time that it was just a frame to the red barn they were using today. "We always snapped a photo in front of the barn at the end of every reunion, let's us see how our family's grown!"

"Photo in front of the barn," said Applejack, half-listening. "Got it."

Apple Bloom was impressed. "You sure have some great memories of these reunions, don'tcha?"

"Indeedy, and I'm lookin' forward to makin' more at this one," Granny Smith agreed, smiling. "Oh, I'm sure everypony is, and I do mean everypony! We got the whole family together this time 'round! Who knows if they'll all be able to make the next one?"

Applejack had gone to the door to look at the night sky. "That's true!" she realized as two shooting stars shot across the sky side-by-side. "Busy as everypony's lives are gettin' these days, chances are pretty slim we'll be this lucky next time 'round. Don't worry, Granny, I'm gonna make sure this is the most memorable reunion we've ever had! I'd better get started… I've got some plannin' to do!" And she hurried away to start planning. She would've asked Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom to help, but they were currently in Canterlot, attending a conference on the behalf of Princess Celestia.

Granny Smith turned a page in the book and began giggling. "Oh, hootenanny!" she exclaimed. "Would you look what your second cousin is wearin' on her head?" And soon, both Apple Bloom and Granny Smith were giggling at the photo.

* * *

A/N: I've only ever been to one family reunion when I was little, and that was ages ago. Hmm, will Applejack be successful with the Apple family reunion?

You'll just have to wait until Friday to find out. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: PREPARATIONS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Apple Family Reunion

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: __Friendship is Magic!_

I just got a flu shot earlier, and my left arm is sore. Anyway, time to see how Applejack will handle the responsibilities of the family reunion. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: PREPARATIONS**

Later that same night, Applejack was seated at her desk, where she was still going over the plans for the family reunion when Apple Bloom came into her bedroom, yawning.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack exclaimed, surprised when she saw her little sister was awake. "What are you doin' up?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Apple Bloom replied tiredly.

Applejack sighed and flopped backward on her bed. "I can't sleep," she confessed. "My gears are turnin' in my head about this reunion!"

Apple Bloom joined her sister on the bed, yawning. "Yeah… I can't wait to see my cousin Babs," she agreed, her eyelids drooping a little. "We're gonna do so many fun things together…"

"Fun?" Applejack repeated, hopping off the bed to look at the schedule she'd came up with once again. "That's just the beginnin' of it!" she stated. "Granny Smith handed me the reins of this reunion, and I'm gonna make the most of it. Apple Bloom, I've got so many things planned you won't even have a minute's rest!"

When Apple Bloom started snoring, she went over to her bed and covered her little sister with a blanket. "Trust me, little sis," she promised. "This reunion I'm puttin' together is gonna be worth the wait." And when her sister kept snoring, she just smiled.

* * *

The next morning, the rooster was crowing while Apple Bloom was still asleep in her big sister's bed, when Applejack suddenly yanked the blanket off of her, waking her up.

"Whoa!" she yelped, sitting up.

"Rise and shine!" her big sister said cheerfully, despite not getting a lot of sleep. "We don't have much time!" And she hurried out of her bedroom.

Apple Bloom dropped out of the bed and landed with a thump on the floor and dragged herself toward the door, only half-awake, but she was looking forward to the reunion.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Applejack, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom went to work on bucking the apple trees, and soon enough, apples were falling into the baskets. Once the buckets were filled, the siblings did a high-hoof.

* * *

Going into town, Applejack first went to Carousel Boutique with her wagon, and supervised as Rarity loaded it up with different colored fabric.

* * *

Applejack went to Sugarcube Corner next and waited as Pinkie Pie used beehives to filled a large stack of jars with honey while the bees were buzzing. When the last jar was filled, the pink pony drank the last of the honey, and then she tossed a bag full of golden glitter to her friend.

"Don't forget the glitter!"

When the bag landed in the wagon, some of the gold glittered covered Applejack, who coughed a little, but she thanked her friend and headed back toward the farm.

* * *

Returning to the farm, where Big Mac and Apple Bloom were busy setting things off, she dropped off the wagon so that they could unload it, and she went to an open area, setting up a long row of buckets. She waved to Rainbow Dash, who set up a storm cloud and began jumping on it so that rain falling started falling into the buckets.

Applejack was pleased when the buckets were filled and then she got hit by some lightning that left her covered with soot and her hair standing on end with a shocked expression on her face. Seeing this, Rainbow Dash began doing innocent whistling as she took the cloud away with her.

* * *

While Applejack washed herself up, Big Mac cut up a ton of firewood and set up a long row of cauldrons. And when Spike arrived, Applejack picked him up and he breathed a long blast of fire and the wood under the cauldrons for the apple fritters were lit.

Setting the baby dragon down, they beamed at each other. Applejack then went to help with the rest of the decorations and setup for the events while Spike headed back into town to check on Rosemary, who was staying with him and Sarah while the twins were out of town for a conference in Canterlot at the request of Princess Celestia.

This was going to be the best family reunion ever!

* * *

A/N: Looks like Applejack has everything under control and she's being smart to have others help her. I will see you all on Monday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: REUNION TIME!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Apple Family Reunion

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: __Friendship is Magic!_

The Apple family reunion is getting ready to start. Let's see how Applejack is doing. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: REUNION TIME!**

On the morning of the reunion, the Apple family finished putting up the last of the decorations in the main yard, and they smiled at each other, pleased with how much they managed to get done in a short period of time.

"H-ah," Applejack said after hanging up the last string of flags while standing on Big Mac's back. "Think that'll do it!"

"And just in time, too," Granny Smith agreed as a rumbling noise reached their ears, and they soon saw a huge dust cloud that their many relatives emerged from, either running, or arriving in wagons and carriages.

"They're here!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the Apple family were gathering in the main yard, chatting away as more relatives arrived, including a load exited a zeppelin, and they were all looking forward to catching up with each other while enjoying the usual reunion activities and events.

Granny Smith grinned when Apple Rose climbed out of one of the carriages and hugged her. "Apple Rose! Ohhh! Ooh, this is more excitin' than when it rained frogs!"

Applejack climbed onto a platform, where she tapped on a microphone, and there was some feedback before she spoke into it. "Howdy, y'all, and welcome to the Apple family reunion!" And the ponies all cheered. "My name's Applejack, and I just want to let y'all know that I got a real big day planned for ya! We're gonna start off with an obstacle course for the young'uns, and some fritter makin' and quiltin' for the not-so-young'uns. And there's lots more to come after that! Hope y'all enjoy it!" And the ponies cheered again.

* * *

Apple Bloom walked among her relatives, looking for a certain cousin. "Where is she?" she wondered when she was spun around and found herself face-to-face with Babs Seed, who blew some hair out of her eyes. "Babs!"

"Cuz!" Babs Seed exclaimed as they hugged.

"I know it hasn't been that long since we've seen each other, but-" Apple Bloom began and they finished the sentence together. "–It felt like forever!" They then walked together to talk.

"I can't wait to tell you about my new school!" Babs Seed exclaimed, grinning.

Apple Bloom grinned back. "I can't wait to hear all about it!"

Babs Seed giggled. "Jeepers, where do I start? Okay. So first day-" she began.

"Babs!" Applejack interrupted, joining them. "Huh, so glad you could come!"

Babs Seed laughed. "What am I, gonna miss out on spendin' time with my favorite cousin? Forget about it!" And she blew the hair out of her eyes again.

"Why don't you two head over to the obstacle course?" Applejack suggested, nodding to the starting line.

"We kinda wanna catch up a little bit first…" Apple Bloom began.

"Don't you worry," Applejack said reassuringly, and she started pushing them toward the starting line, where other fillies were waiting. "There'll be plenty of time for family bondin' while you're racin' against your other cousins."

* * *

It wasn't long before the filly cousins were set up in pairs with their forelegs tied together, and Applejack was looking forward to seeing them start the race.

"Alrighty, ponies!" she said cheerfully. "Ready to have some fun?"

Babs Seed squinted at a hill in the distance, where there was a red flag between two apple trees. "Whoa, is that the finish line?" she asked, her eyes going wide. "It's like a mile away or somethin'!"

"Actually, that's just the marker where you go on to the next leg of the race," Applejack corrected her cousin.

"There's more?" Apple Bloom asked, her eyes wide.

Applejack nodded eagerly. "Much more. Trust me, I have put together somethin' you are never gonna forget," she promised and explained the race she'd planned for them. "After the seven-legged race, you're gonna wanna hurry up and head over here, where you'll be bobbin' for apples!" She went to where was a tub full of apples and water, and she dunk her head in for a second to retrieve a mouth full of apples.

Applejack then ran in circles around some apple trees. "Then you'll run around these trees fifty times until you're real good and dizzy." She stopped when she got dizzy before going to the next section. "Then you'll jump these big wooden hurdles." She jumped over them and then went to a table covered with plates and sticks. "And then there's the final leg, where you'll balance plates on your head while sayin' "Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets" over and over and over again. Last pony standin' wins!"

Apple Bloom stared at her big sister like she'd gone mad, and the other cousins were questioning her sanity, too. "Seriously?"

"Seriously!" Applejack confirmed, grinning. "C'mon, y'all! Let's start makin' some memories! On your mark… get set… go!" She waved a checkered flag, and the pairs ran off toward the marker, and it was clear that this was going to take them a while. "Whooeee! Lookin' good, everypony!" she called out to them. "Ooh, better go check on the quilt." And she hurried off.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I don't think this race is going to be that much fun. But who knows, I could be wrong. I will see you all on Wednesday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: REUNION STRESS PART 1

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Apple Family Reunion

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Time to see how the family reunion is going for the Apple family. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: REUNION STRESS PART 1**

Over at the tent, where the quilt was going to be worked on, Granny Smith and Apple Rose were admiring Auntie Applesauce's new dentures.

"How long you had those new choppers, Auntie Applesauce?" Granny Smith inquired.

"A lady never reveals the age of her teeth," Auntie Applesauce said proudly.

Apple Rose rolled her eyes. "Ugh."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Miss Apple Rose!" Auntie Applesauce scolded her while Granny Smith began giggling. "I imagine you two think I have forgotten what you did to my parasol six reunions ago?"

Granny Smith kept giggling at the memory. "We were just usin' it to help break open that piñata!" And soon she and Apple Rose were outright laughing.

Auntie Applesauce scowled at them and then perked up when Applejack came in with the quilt, setting it on a stump. "Applejack, delightful to see you," she said, greeting her niece. "Are you gonna join us in some quiltin'?"

"Sorry, Auntie Applesauce, I am busy-busy-busy," Applejack apologized. "Y'all should get started, though!"

"We couldn't find our rocking chairs," Granny Smith informed her granddaughter after calming down, and she had searched for the rocking chairs that morning, but had only found a table covered with a cloth.

Applejack went to the covered table. "I got rid of 'em to make room for these," she announced, yanking the cloth off to reveal three brand new red sewing machines that Rarity had ordered for her. "This is the year y'all are finally gonna finish that quilt!" And she set the quilt on the table so that it was reachable.

"Finish it?" Apple Rose repeated, exchanging startled looks with Granny Smith and Auntie Applesauce.

Applejack yanked on a rope, with an engine starting, and soon all three sewing machines were roaring loudly. The rattling was so strong that Auntie Applesauce's false teeth started chattering right out of her mouth, but she managed to catch them.

"_Won't that be excitin'?_" Applejack shouted over the loud noise.

"_What's that_?" Apple Rose called out, not hearing very well.

"_I said, won't that be-_" Applejack began and turned the sewing machines off "–excitin'?"

Auntie Applesauce wasn't too sure of her niece's idea. "I suppose," she said slowly, "although I have been told that too much excitement can wreak havoc on this youthful complexion of mine."

Apple Rose rolled her eyes again. "Oh." And Granny Smith giggled.

Reluctantly, they went to the sewing machines and got them running, their eardrums rattling due to the loud noises.

"That's the spirit!" Applejack called out and left to tend to the other aspects of the reunion.

"What did she say?" Granny Smith asked, trying to be heard over the noise.

"What?"

"Good gracious!"

"Golden Delicious? I think he's racing with his cousin!"

Granny Smith finally shook her head and focused on the quilt, wondering why her granddaughter was mangling things so much?

* * *

Meanwhile at the race, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, and their cousins were still competing and they were trying to catch up with what they'd been doing at the same time that they were running in circles around the trees.

"How are Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle?" Babs Seed asked, feeling dizzy, but they kept running.

"Great!" Apple Bloom answered and then she started to wobble as her eyes spun in her head. "Ugh…"

Babs Seed glanced at her cousin, concerned. "You alright?"

"So… dizzy…" Apple Bloom mumbled and she crashed to the ground, groaning as stars danced around her head. "Ugh…"

Babs Seed stopped running and looked at her cousin, sighing and shaking her head. This reunion wasn't going the way she'd been expecting it to.

'_When I told my parents that I wanted to come to the reunion to see Apple Bloom,'_ she thought as she helped Apple Bloom up,_ 'I expected to catch up with what she's been doing and have fun, not get dizzy like this.'_

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, things aren't going too well are they? I will see you all on Friday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: REUNION STRESS PART 2

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Apple Family Reunion

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Sorry for the late updates, had errands to run. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: REUNION STRESS PART 2**

Over at the apple fritter station, Big Mac went to one of the cauldrons, scooped out a fresh apple fritter, which he put on a plate. Looking around, he quickly swallowed it, and was munching it happily when Applejack walked up and shot him a look when she saw the empty plate. Her big brother gulped and guiltily trotted off while whistling innocently.

* * *

At the table, Apple Dumpling and Apple Leaves were socializing with their other relatives as they made apple fritters to be cooked, and they were having fun.

"You've got eight now, dont'cha?" Apple Dumpling asked, referring to the number of fillies and foals that her cousin had.

"Oh, sure do," Apple Leaves confirmed, smiling at the thought of her fillies and foals. "Tell you what, my Apple Tart may just be a baby, but he is a hoot!"

Applejack came over to check on the fritter making. "Havin' fun?" she asked.

"Sure are!" Apple Leaves answered.

"Better pick up the pace on those fritters though, huh?" Applejack suggested, grabbing a plate of apple slices and she quickly made some fritters. "Roll, fold, crimp, slide to the left. Roll, fold, crimp, slide to the left. Roll, fold, crimp, slide to the left. Now you try!" She watched as Apple Dumpling and Apple Leaves began increasing the number of fritters, and they were no longer smiling. "That's it! Gotta keep this assembly line movin', gals! We want every Apple here to get a chance to taste the best darn fritters in Equestria!" And she trotted off, unaware that she was ruining the fun of the reunion.

* * *

Meanwhile at the race, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, and their cousins were now trying to spin plates on their noses while reciting the poem, and they were trying to socialize at the same time without too much luck. "Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets."

"Any other blank flanks at your new school?" Apple Bloom asked, struggling to keep the plate spinning on her nose.

Babs Seed nodded as she struggled to keep her plate spinning, too. "Yeah. Two." And they said the poem together. "Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets."

"Do they wanna be Crusaders?"

"Totally!"

"Great!"

"Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets," Apple Bloom and Babs Seed said together. "Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets. Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets."

Babs Seed groaned when her tongue went numb. "Ah can' thfeel my tongue."

"Neh nehber," Apple Bloom agreed.

They _weren't_ having fun.

* * *

After a number of hours had passed, Applejack went to the megaphone and spoke into it. "Alright, Apples, break!"

And all over the farm, the sewing machines were stopped, the cousins all stopped spinning the plates with Apple Bloom sighing, "Finally…", and over at the apple fritter station, the relatives there, sank to the ground, exhausted while surrounded by hundreds of apple fritters.

"Ooh, can't forget to capture all these memories for Granny's album!" Applejack set up the camera and looked around through the viewer to take some photos. "Huh. Nothin' all that memorable there," she muttered, seeing only exhausted relatives nursing sore limbs. "Or there. Or there. C'mon, Applejack, think," she told herself. "You gotta kick this thing up a notch! Hm…"

How could she get things swinging?

* * *

Taking advantage of the break, Apple Bloom and Babs Seed hid behind a stack of hay bales in order to recover and have some time with each other.

"I get that my big sis wants this to be like a super-awesome reunion, but that was ridiculous!" Apple Bloom complained.

Babs Seed nodded with a sigh. "I thought we'd never get a minute to just hang out!"

"And your minute's up!" Applejack announced, startling the two fillies. "Your fellow Apples are waitin' for you to join them."

Apple Bloom frowned at her big sister. "Applejack, I haven't had any time with Babs!" she protested. "We were so busy with that obstacle course, we didn't even get to talk!"

"There'll be plenty of time to bond with Babs when we do the hayride," Applejack promised.

"Hayride?" Babs Seed, exchanging an uneasy look with her cousin.

What kind of hayride did Applejack have planned?

* * *

A/N: Well, this definitely is one reunion none of the Apples are likely to forget any time soon at the rate things are going. I will see you all on Monday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: HAYRIDE DISASTER!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Apple Family Reunion

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

The Apple family reunion is still ongoing and who knows what will happen during the hayride. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: HAYRIDE DISASTER!**

Ignoring their reluctance, Applejack escorted a group of family members, which included Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Big Mac, Granny Smith, Auntie Applesauce, who was now wearing a sunhat with different colored apples on it, and other relatives into the wagon for the hayride.

"Alright, everypony!" she called out cheerfully as they seated themselves in the wagon. "Step right up, take a seat, and leave the drivin' to these stallions!" She nodded to two cousins who were hooked up to the front. "Now, I know y'all've been workin' real hard makin' some awesome memories. And in all of our past reunions, we always had a nice and relaxin' hayride around the farm," she continued. "Which is why I decided to change things up a bit, and try somethin' just a wee bit more excitin'. So let's get this show on the road!" She shut the back, missing the uneasy looks, and hit it with her hindlegs. "Giddy-up!"

The stallions whinnying and they ran down the path, going fast, and the ponies were letting out startled yelps. The ride was _so_ bumpy that Auntie Applesauce's teeth went chattering out of her mouth, flying through the air, and they chomped Big Mac's nose.

Auntie Applesauce made her way over to her nephew and retrieved her teeth. "I just had those professionally polished."

"Where in the world does that girl have us headed?" Granny Smith wondered. "The west orchard?"

Big Mac went to the front of the wagon and peered into the distance. "Eeyup."

"What?!" Granny Smith yelped. "I was jokin'! Why, we haven't tended those fields since all the trees went and got filled up with…" She trailed off and gulped, getting a _very_ bad feeling about this.

* * *

Over at the west orchard, Applejack saw the wagon arriving and she bucked one of the trees, and soon five streams of fruit bats, their fur dyed different colors, flew outward and they were squeaking as they formed a rainbow in the sky.

Soon the ponies were oohing and ahhing in amazement at the display.

"Wowza!" Babs Seed exclaimed. "Never seen real fruit bats before!"

Just then, one of the fruit bats spotted the apples on Auntie Applesauce's hat and it started licking its' lips before diving toward the wagon, followed by the rest of the fruit bats.

Applejack stared in horror. "Uh-oh."

Auntie Applesauce yelped and duck when the fruit bats flew past and soon the other ponies were yelping as the fruit bats kept dive-bombing them, forcing the stallions pulling the wagon to go off the path and back toward the farm.

Realizing where they were heading, Apple Bloom called out to the other ponies. "_Everypony! Jump out!_" They all dove out of the wagon, Big Mac carrying Granny Smith, and once the stallions freed themselves, the wagon kept rolling and it slammed into the barn. The barn then crashed to the ground in a big dust cloud.

Staring in horror, Applejack pulled her hat over her face in shame.

* * *

As the dust settled and the Apple family regrouped to figure out what to do next now that the barn was wrecked, Applejack was _so _upset with herself, that she was outright crying.

"Ruined," she cried, staring at the ruined barn as she sat in the dirt. "Everythin' is ruined." She winced when a piece of wood fell to the ground as her grandmother and her little sister walked up. "Oh, Granny. I'm so, so sorry," she apologized.

"Oh, it's alright, child," Granny Smith reassured her granddaughter.

"But it's not alright," Applejack protested. "Just look at this! The barn and all my plans for the perfect family reunion are completely destroyed!"

"Maybe that's a good thing," Apple Bloom suggested.

Applejack shook her head, not believing that the destruction of the reunion could be good. "How can that _possibly_ be a good thing?" she demanded.

"Applejack, you had us so caught up in all the doin', we haven't had a second to enjoy the company of the folks we've been doin' it with!" Granny Smith stated.

"Really?" Applejack asked and the relatives all voiced their agreements. Realizing that they were right, she sighed. "Oh, Granny Smith, here you let me be in charge of creatin' great memories, and the only thing anypony's gonna remember about this reunion… is that it was the worst one we ever had."

"Oh, hey now… everypony's still here, ain't they?" Granny Smith reminded her granddaughter, nodding to the gathered relatives. "Still plenty of time to make good memories! You've just got to give everypony a chance to actually make 'em."

Applejack suddenly got up. "The family photo!" she gasped. "Guess we can't take it in front of the barn this year… unless…" She got an idea. "Everypony! I have one more activity!" she announced.

Granny Smith fixed her granddaughter with a warning look. "Applejack…"

"Trust me, Granny Smith," Applejack promised her grandmother. "This'll be one we'll remember for all the _right _reasons."

* * *

A/N Oh boy, let's hope Applejack's idea will work out, and I'll see you all on Wednesday to find out. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: BARN RAISING FUN

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Apple Family Reunion

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

The Apple Family Reunion is about to kick to a new level and maybe, just maybe, Applejack's new idea will work out. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: BARN RAISING FUN**

Once Applejack explained the activity, she stood in the middle of the yard and began stomping her hoof on the ground as she began to sing and instruments were being played.

"_Yee-hoo!_

_Raise this barn, raise this barn_

_One, two, three, four_

_Together, we can raise this barn_

_One, two, three, four…"_

And as she and her family sang and dance, they all went to work on rebuilding the barn, having a grand old time.

"_Up, up, up, go the beams_

_Hammer those joints, work in teams_

_Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow_

_Grab a new partner, here we go_

"Yeah!" went the whole Apple family.

"Come on, Apple family!" Applejack called out. "Let's get to it! Wee-hoo!"

As the construction party continued, Applejack sang a solo as she helped with the rebuilding.

"_Raise this barn, raise this barn_

_One, two, three, four_

_Together, we can raise this barn_

_One, two, three, four_

_Finish the frame, recycling wood_

_Workin' hard, you're doin' good_

_Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow_

_Grab a new partner, here we go…"_

"Yeah!" the Apple family cheered.

"Whoo-whee!" Applejack agreed and sang another solo as the construction continued.

"_Raise this barn, oh, raise this barn_

_One, two, three, four_

_Together, we can raise this barn_

_One, two, three, four_

_Slats of wood come off the ground_

_Hold 'em up and nail 'em down_

_Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow_

_Grab a new partner, here we go…"_

"Yeah!" the Apple family cheered.

Applejack beamed. "Come on, Apples! Get 'er done!"

Apple Bloom took over with singing a solo of her. "Look at us, we're family…"

"Workin' together thankfully…" Applejack joined in.

"We Apples, we are proud to say…" Apple Bloom declared.

"Stick together the pony way…" the sisters sang together.

Applejack took over by singing another solo and convincing a scared family member to climb back down.

"_Bow to your partner, circle right_

_Get down if you're scared of heights_

_Forward back and twirl around_

_That barn's gonna be the best in town…"_

"Yeah!" the Apple family cheered once again.

"Yee-haw! Attagirl!" Applejack agreed.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Apple Bloom added.

Now the Apple family sang together as they near the completion of the barn.

"_Raise this barn, raise this barn_

_One, two, three, four_

_Together, we can raise this barn_

_One, two, three, four…"_

Applejack sang another solo as she, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith brought out buckets of red paint and paintbrushes.

"_Take your brushes, young and old_

_Together, paint it, bright and bold_

_Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow_

_Grab a new partner, here we go…"_

Soon enough, the barn was completed and painted. Singing together once again, the Apple family gathered in front of the newly restored barn, happy with their success.

"_We raised this barn, we raised this barn_

_Yes, we did_

_Together we sure raised this barn_

_Yes, we did_

_Being together counts the most_

_We all came here from coast to coast_

_All we need to strive to be_

_Is part of the Apple family…"_

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom cheered as the Apple Family photo was taken with them all standing in front of the barn.

* * *

A/N: Yay! The barn has been rebuilt and the whole Apple Family had a wonderful time in the reconstruction. I will see you all on Friday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: REUNION FUN

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Apple Family Reunion

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

This is the final chapter for this story and I will have an important announcement at the end of the chapter. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: REUNION FUN**

Once the picture was taken, the rest of the reunion was more fun and the family members were able to socialize and play.

At one point when Auntie Applesauce was talking with Apple Rose, Granny Smith snuck up on her, and spooked her so that her teeth fell out and Apple Rose caught them in her hooves.

"Oh!" said Granny Smith with a grin and soon they all were laughing.

* * *

As the reunion began to wind down, the Apple relatives began packing up and heading back to their homes.

Apple Bloom watched as Babs Seed put her luggage on the back of the taxi carriage that would take her back to Manehatten. "I can't wait for the next reunion!" she remarked.

"Me neither!" Babs Seed agreed.

"I mean, obviously we have to get together before then!" Apple Bloom added quickly.

Babs Seed chuckled and nodded. "Obviously."

* * *

Meanwhile in the main yard, Granny Smith watched as the last of the relatives left and she turned to Applejack, who was washing the last of the dishes. "Oh, you did it, Applejack!" she said with a big smile. "You put on a reunion that everypony will remember!"

Applejack nodded. "Just had a couple minor hiccups along the way."

"Yeah, just a couple," Granny Smith agreed and winked at Big Mac, who smiled in return.

* * *

That night inside the house, Granny Smith was sitting on the couch with Apple Bloom, who was helping her to add the new photos to the photo alum, and she was giggling over some of the funnier photos.

"Ohohoh, that's a good one," she remarked and both she and Apple Bloom laughed.

"Oh!" said Big Mac when he saw a photo of him being caught stealing apple fritters and being chased off by Auntie Applesauce.

Listening to their laughter, Applejack smiled and wrote a letter that she would mail in the morning.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned a great lesson about family, which,_

_If you think about it, is really the first group of friends you ever make._

_Turns out that when you're with folks you care about,_

_You don't have to do much to make that time memorable._

_Even the simplest of activities can take on a whole lotta meanin'!_

_And you'll find that you'll remember the "who" long after you've forgotten the "what"._

_Your humble subject,_

_Applejack_

Signing the letter, Applejack joined her family in looking at the new photos as the same to shooting stars flew over the barn.

If you were to ask the Apple Family, they would tell you that they were spirits of their late parents keeping tabs on them every night.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! Ok, so I'm still working on the rest of MLP Season 3, and so there might be a gap between postings. Also, with the holidays coming up, that means that there will be an increase of work at the movie theater, and that will also most likely have an affect of when I'll be able to post and/or update. I know that it'll be a bummer, but that's real life.

I will see you all on Monday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
